All The Things She Said
by Kenn.Faith.Dawn
Summary: this is a three part Song fic using three TATU songs so please read review and enjoy. Rated T just to be sure


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the Characters in this story they are property of Joss Whedon **

**Summary: this is a three part modified Song fic using three TATU songs so please read review and enjoy.**

**ALL THE THINGS SHE SAID**

**Written by Kenn,Faith,Dawn**

Faith & Dawn

She said I was a killer

She said I was a murderer

She said I was an evil bitch

She said I wasn't right for her sister to love

She said she'd kill me if I touched her sister

She said she'd cut off all ties to us both if we made love to each other

The last thing she said was 'GET OUT' So we did

She's never even tried to contact us since we left even on her sisters 18th she never said anything or sent her anything

She turned the rest of the gang against us

She told them we were not to be trusted

She told them we were outcasts

She told them we had decided to leave

She told them to cut off all ties with us

Thankfully some of them didn't

Some of them told us she was upset that we had left

Some of them told us she wanted us to come home but she couldn't say the words

Some of them told us that she was having a nervous breakdown after sending her sister and the most dangerous woman in the world off together

Some of them even told us she had sent them with a message asking us to come home

Some of them convinced us to move closer to her

Some of them even help us move are stuff in

When she saw us for the first time in three years she said she was sorry

She said she had regretted it ever since she said it

She said she was ready to accept are love for each other

She said she was happy for us

She said we could move in to her house

She said she would let us live are life and not interfere

And she stuck to her word even when I somehow got her sister pregnant some magical child that would restore balance to the world.

**Not gunna get us**

Kennedy/Dawn

They're not gunna get us to come back

They're not gunna get us to apologise for what we've done

They're not gunna get us to stop loving each other

They're not gunna get us to return to are old lovers

They're not gunna get us to face Buffy

They're not gunna get us to, now we've admitted we have feelings for each other

Nothing can stop us from taking the next step

Nothing can stop us from continuing to run away from them

Nothing can stop us from getting engaged to each other

Nothing can stop us from spending are lives together

Nothing can stop us from doing whatever we have to, to stay together

Nothing can stop us now we love each other

They don't understand what we feel for each other

They don't understand we did this for the best

They don't understand why we did this

They don't understand how we can suddenly love different people

They don't understand that we were with them because we were trying to deny hoe we felt

They don't understand us getting engaged

They're not gunna get us to come back until they accept us

They're not gunna get us to apologise for leading them astray until they apologies to us

They're not gunna get us to stop loving each other until we die

They're not gunna get us to go back to our old lovers and they need to understand that

They're not gunna get us to look Buffy in the eye until she stops denying we love each other

They're not gunna get us to admit we used are old lovers

**FRIEND OR FOE**

Kennedy/Dawn & Willow/Faith

Is it too late to salvage are friendship

Is it too late for us to get along

Is it too late for you to forgive what we did and see what we gave you both

Is it too late for us to get to know Dawns daughter

Is it too late to say we did love you but not in the way we should

Is it too late to ask if you are Friends or Foe's

We used to love one another, live for each of you before we fell in love with each other

We used to love being together as one big Family

We used to love all our friends

We used to love the child Dawn and Faith had but we haven't seen her for three years

We used to love that everyone hated us for splitting our family apart

We used to love the fact that the love we shared was enough we didn't need anyone else

The promises we made were we'd never leave each other

The promises we made said we loved each other

The promises we made mean we would be together until death do us part

The promises we made were to get Dawns child back and show her she was loved

The promises we made said we'd never cheat on each other

The promises we made were to try and get are friends back and reunite our family

We used to know they were our friends and lovers

We used to know we hurt them when we left but we were right to leave

We used to know what Dawn child looked like but we haven't seen her for years

We used to know we had a large family, but how many will be glad we came back

We used to know our friends and family hated us

We used to think they would never talk to us again, we were wrong

The end


End file.
